Eingeschneit
by Dark Nasty Angel
Summary: Die Bladebreakers machen Urlaub, doch Kai verhält sich seltsam und Ray ist fest entschlossen,den Grund dafür herauszufinden.Doch was wird er tun,wenn Kai eines Nachts während eines Schneesturms verschwindet?
1. Ankunft

**Hi, danke fürs reinschauen und viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!**

**_Disclaimer: Beyblade gehört mir nicht_**

**__**

**Eingeschneit**

Es war außergewöhnlich still im Tourbus der Bladebreakers, die Stille wurde nur ab und zu von Tysons Schnarchen unterbrochen.

Es war eine harte Saison gewesen, und so hatten die Bladebreakers Mr. Dickensons Angebot einen Monat lang Ferien in seinem Ferienhaus in den Alpen zu machen um sich mal wieder so richtig zu erholen, freudig angenommen.

Die drei jüngsten Mitglieder der Bladebreakers schliefen tief und fest, während Ray in Gedanken versunken Kai anstarrte, der seinerseits aus dem Fenster sah.

Ray machte sich Sorgen um Kai. Seit den Worldchampionchips in Russland hatte er sich wieder mehr und mehr zurückgezogen, außerdem aß er nur noch wenig und die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen, die aus dem bleichen Gesicht hervorstachen ließen vermuten, dass er auch nicht viel Schlaf bekam. Ray hatte versucht, mit ihm darüber zu reden, was ihn bedrückte, doch Kai hatte nur beteuert das es ihm gut ginge und sich dann wieder auf das Training konzentriert.

Seufzend wendete Ray den Blick von Kai, ohne überhaupt zu bemerken, dass er ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte.

Warum war Kai zu stolz um sich helfen zu lassem???

Sogar Tyson hatte gemerkt dass mit ihm etwas nicht in Ordnung war, was allerdings dazu geführt hatte, dass Kai Tyson kreuz und quer durch das ganze Hotel gejagt hatte, weil Tyson ihm den ganzen Tag auf die nerven gegangen war, wenn auch mit der besten Absicht ihn aufzumuntern. Seitdem hielten Tyson und auch Kenny und Max sich in Sachen Kai zurück.

Aber wie lange wollte Kai noch so weiter machen, indem er jeden verkraulte der versuchte ihm zu helfen? Bis er sich zu Tode gehungert hatte oder bis er vor Schlafmangel zusammenbrach?

Vorher würde Kai bestimmt nicht um Hilfe bitten, und wenn es ihm noch so schlecht ginge, dass war Ray klar. Er wollte aber nicht, dass es soweit kam, denn aus irgendeinem Grund mochte er Kai.

Er wusste, dass Kai nicht wirklich so kalt und abweisend war, wie er sich gab. In manchen Situationen war er freundlich und lachte mit ihnen, aber diese Momente waren selten.

Ray fasste einen Entschluss: Er würde noch in diesen Ferien herausfinden was mit Kai los war und versuchen ihm zu helfen, egal ob es ihm passte oder nicht.

Eine halbe Stunde später hielt der Bus vor einem großen Holzhaus, das am Rande eines Waldes lag.

Wie der Fahrer ihnen erklärte, waren es 20km bis zu nächsten Dorf. Er gab ihnen die Telefonnummer seines Hotels, wo sie ihn jederzeit erreichen konnten, wenn sie ins Dorf wollten oder ähnliches,

„Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass ihr noch einkaufen müsst, Mr. Dickenson hat Vorräte für mindestens einen Monat eingelagert, er hat immer Angst, dass er hier oben eingeschneit wird", meinte er verschmitzt lächelnd, bevor er in den Bus stieg und zu seinem Hotel fuhr.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten die Jungs damit, das Haus zu erkunden. Es gab zwei Schlafzimmer mit jeweils einem angeschlossenen Badezimmer, dass eine für drei und das andere für zwei Personen.

Sie einigten sich schnell darauf, dass Ray und Kai, und Tyson, Max und Kenny ein Zimmer teilen sollten, was ganz nach Rays Geschmack war, da er Kai so besser beobachten konnte.

Nach dem sie ausgepackt hatten, sahen Ray, Max, Tyson und Kenny sich noch einen Film an.

Als der Held die Frau seiner Träume endlich gekriegt hatte, stand Ray auf, sagte Gute Nacht und ging dann in sein Zimmer.

Kai war nicht da, wahrscheinlich war er spazieren, dass tat er oft und vor allem nachts. Ray zog sich aus und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke. In Sekunden schnelle war er eingeschlafen.

Er erwachte gegen drei Uhr durch das leise klicken des Türschlosses.

Eine dunkle Gestalt betrat das Zimmer. Mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit bewegte sie sich auf Kais Bett zu, ließ sich samt Kleidern und Schuhen darauf fallen und vergrub den Kopf im Kissen.

Plötzlich riss die Wolkendecke auf und der helle Vollmond warf sein Licht zum Fenster herein. Ray sah die Haare seines Gegenübers im mondlicht blausilbern glänzen, doch nicht nur die Haare, auch sein Gesicht schimmerte seltsam feucht im Mondlicht. Ray glaubte zu erkennen, wie ein schmales Rinnsal von Kais linkem Auge über seine Wange nach unten lief und schließlich von seiner Unterlippe auf das Kissen tropfte. Wie gebannt starrte Ray zu Kai hinüber. Er konnte nicht begreifen, was er da gerade sah: WEINTE KAI?!?

_Tbc_

_Hoffe ihr mögt es bis hierhin, bitte bitte schreibt mir ein paar Reviews!!! _


	2. Sturm

_Danke für die liben Kommis. Sorry, dass ich solange gebraucht habe, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, wie es weitergehen sollte. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das neue Kapitel!_

**_Sturm_**

„Kai?", fragte Ray vorsichtig.

Keine Antwort. „ Kai, ist alles in Ordnung?", versuchte Ray es noch einmal, „Kai?"

„Wenn du mich endlich in Ruhe schlafen lassen würdest, wäre es das vielleicht", fuhr Kai den erschrockenen Chinesen an.

Doch Ray ließ sich von Kais Aggressivität nicht abschrecken, dass Kai so reagierte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte und dass eben **nicht **alles in Ordnung war.

„Kai, was ist los mit dir? Ich sehe doch, dass du nicht in Ordnung bist! Die andren haben es auch schon gemerkt, also wem willst du etwas vormachen? Wenn du uns erzählen würdest, was los ist, könnten wir dir vielleicht helfen. Aber du versuchst es ja noch nicht einmal! Warum Kai, sind wir dir nicht gut genug, um uns deine Probleme anzuvertrauen?!? Ist der große Kai Hiwatari zu stolz, um sich von dummen kleinen Möchtegern-Beybladern wie uns helfen zu lassen?!?"

Den letzen Satz hatte Ray geschrieen, doch als ihm klar wurde, was er getan hatte, sah er erschrocken zu Kai herüber. Dieser hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt und Ray konnte trotz der Dunkelheit ein zorniges Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen.

„Es geht dich Überhauptnichts an, was meine Probleme sind und wem ich sie anvertraue! Halt dich aus Dingen raus, von denen du keine Ahnung hast, Ray!"

Kais Stimme war so kalt und emotionslos, dass Ray ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken lief. Wortlos sah er zu, wie Kai aufstand und den Raum verließ und die Treppe hinunterstürmte ,wenige Sekunden hörte er die Außentür ins Schloss fallen. Kai war weg.

Das hatte er mal wieder super hingekriegt! Er hatte Kais Vertrauen gewinnen und ihm helfen wollen, stattdessen hatte er ihn angeschrieen und wahrscheinlich jegliches Vertrauen, das Kai jemals zu ihm gehabt hatte ein für allemal zerstört. Am liebsten hätte Ray sich selbst geohrfeigt, wie konnte er nur so blöd sein?

Ob er Kai nachgehen sollte? Er kam zu dem Entschluss Kai lieber in Ruhe zu lassen und sich zu entschuldigen, wenn dieser sich etwas abgekühlt hatte. Nachdem zu urteilen, was Ray in seinen Augen gelesen hatte, war der Russe mehr als nur zornig.

Seufzend drehte Ray sich auf die andere Seite. Es blieb ihm Wohl oder Übel nichts Anderes übrig, als bis zum nächsten Morgen zu warten und zu hoffen, dass Kai ihm verzeihen würde...

Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung schlief Ray schnell ein, doch er wurde von Alpträumen geplagt: Kai wie er tränenblind auf eine Straße lief und von einem Auto erfasste wurde, Kai wie er zusammengekrümmt am Fuße eines Steilhanges lag und Kai wie er leblos im Schnee lag, seine Haut noch fahler als sonst und seine Lippen blau vor Kälte.

Plötzlich schreckte Ray hoch.

Der Wind, der um das Haus heulte und Schnee gegen das Fenster peitschte hatte ihn geweckt.

WIND??? SCHNEE???

Mit einem Satz war Ray aus dem Bett und stand am Fenster.

Draußen tobte der heftigste Schneesturm, den er je gesehen hatte.

Ray drehte sich um und sah mit Schrecken, dass Kais Bett noch immer leer war, und dass schon seit über einer Stunde, wie er mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr feststellte.

Das letzte Bild aus seinem Alptraum erschien mit fast schmerzhafter Schärfe wieder vor seinem Inneren Auge.

In Windeseile zog Ray Ski-Anzug und Schuhe an und rannte nach Draußen.

Als er durch die Tür ihres Ferienhauses trat, erfasste ihn eine heftige Windböe und schleuderte ihn herum.

Nur mit Mühe gelang es Ray, sich auf den Füßen zu halten. Der Schnee fiel so dicht, dass er kaum die eigene hand vor Augen sah und es war bitterkalt.

Mit Schrecken erinnerte Ray sich daran, dass Kai nur Jeans und ein dünnes Shirt getragen hatte, als er nach draußen gestürmt war.

Hoffentlich war ihm nichts passiert! Ray fühlte wie die Schuldgefühle an ihm nagten. Warum hatte er Kai nur angeschrieen, warum nur?!? Er musste ihn unbedingt finden, bevor ihm etwas zustieß!

Ray zog seinen Kragen höher und stapfte, bei jedem Schritt gegen den Schnee ankämpfend weiter, immer wieder Kais Namen rufend.

Ray überlegte: wenn er an Kais Stelle wäre, wohin würde er gehen? Die Antwort war einfach, nicht weit entfernt war ein Wald, bestimmt hatte Kai dort Schutz gesucht.

Ray konnte den Wald nicht sehen, aber er vertraute auf seinen Orientierungssinn und schon nach wenigen Minuten tauchten die ersten Fichten vor ihm auf.

Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er in den Schutz der Bäume eintrat.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie erschöpft er war. Die Versuchung war groß, sich einfach gegen einen Baum zu lehnen und einzuschlafen.

„Nein, Ray", rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung, „du darfst jetzt nicht schlafen, du musst Kai finden!"

Er sammelte seine Kräfte und suchte weiter.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er immer noch keine Spur von Kai gefunden. Seine Stimme war heißer, seine Hände steif gefroren und all seine Hoffnung erloschen. Kai war tot, so musste es doch sein, Oder? Wenn er noch leben würde, hätte er doch auf sein Rufen geantwortet!

Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht und plötzlich spürte er auch wieder, wie erschöpft er war.

Leise schluchzend ließ er sich am Stamm einer Buche hinunter auf den Boden gleiten und schlief augenblicklich ein.

Er erwachte davon, dass neben ihm ein Höllenlärm losbrach.

Ray drehte den kopf und sah eine große Schneeeule, die kaum fünf Meter von ihm entfernt am Boden saß und sich die Kehle heißer schrie.

Plötzlich erhob sie sich und flog auf einen Baum einen einige Meter entfernten Baum. Von dort sah sie Ray mit einem auffordernden, fast menschlichen Blick an.

Ohne zu wissen, warum er das tat, stand Ray auf und folgte der Eule.

Als er sie erreicht hatte, flog sie wieder einige Schritte weiter und wartete auf ihn.

Dieses Spielchen zog sich etwa eine viertel Stunde hin, bis Rays Fuß plötzlich an etwas unter dem Schnee hängen blieb und er der Länge nach hinfiel. Als Ray sich umdrehte und nachsah, worüber er gestolpert war, bekam er den Schreck seines Lebens: „**KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

_tbc_

_PS:Ein paar Reviews könnten helfen, damit das nächst Kapitel schneller da ist ;)_


	3. Schlechte Nachricht

_Hi, da bin ich wieder. Viiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeellllllllleeeeeeeennnnnn Dank für die lieben Kommis, ich verspreche ganz schnell weiterzumachen_

_(das heißt nicht ihr dürft aufhören Kommis zu schreiben!!!)_

**Schlechte Nachricht**

Der Körper des Russen war fast ganz von einer dünnen Schneeschicht bedeckt, so dass er kaum einen Kontrast zur restlichen Schneedecke bot.

Ray lies sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen.

„Oh Kai, was ist passiert?"

Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht, als er vorsichtig über Kais Wange strich.

Kai fühlte sich kalt an, seine Haut war so weiß wie der Schnee um ihn herum, nur seine blauen Lippen stachen aus dem Gesicht hervor.

War er etwa......?

Nein!

Das durfte nicht sein!

Kai musste noch am Leben sein!

Rays Hand zitterte, als er nach Kais rechter Hand griff.

Sie fühlte sich genauso kalt, genauso... leblos an wie sein Gesicht. Vorsichtig legte Ray die Fingerspitzen auf die Ader an Kais Handgelenk.

Er atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich.

Und plötzlich fühlte er es: ein Klopfen!

Es war sehr schwach und ungleichmäßig, aber das war Ray in diesem Moment egal: Kai lebte und das war alles, was zählte!

Ray fühlte sich als wäre Weihnachten vorverlegt worden! Noch immer liefen ihm Tränen übers Gesicht, diesmal jedoch vor Freude.

Aber das schwache Klopfen an seinen Fingerspitzen holte ihn schnell in die brutale Realität zurück.

Kai lebte zwar, aber wenn er noch lange im kalten Schnee lag würde das wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange so bleiben. Wer wusste, wie lange er schon dort lag?

Ray zog seinen Mantel aus und wickelte Kai hinein. Dann legte er sich Kais linken Arm um den Hals und wollte gerade mit einem Arm unter Kais Kniekehlen greifen, da stockte er.

Der Schnee um Kais linken Fuß war rotgefärbt und im nächsten Moment sah Ray den Grund dafür: Eine Wildfalle!

Eines dieser gebissartigen Dinger, die, wenn ein Tier darauf trat, ihre Zähne in sein Fleisch grub und es solange festhielt, bis der Wilderer kam und es von seinen Qualen "erlöste".

Nur das in diesem Fall Kai das Tier gewesen war.

Die Falle hatte sich tief in sein Fußgelenk gegraben und jetzt vielen Ray auch die Blutspuren an seinen Händen auf, die vorher in seiner Panik übersehen hatte. Scheinbar hatte er versucht, sich zu befreien, war aber zu schwach gewesen.

Auch Ray versuchte jetzt, die Stahlkiefer auseinander zu biegen, doch sosehr er sich auch anstrengte, die Falle bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

Schließlich gab er auf und zog prüfend an dem Seil das die Falle hielt. Es war an einem Ast des Baumes, zu dessen Füßen Kai lag, festgebunden.

Eine Stelle, die Kai mit seinem verletzten Fußgelenk unmöglich hatte erreichen können.

Ray jedoch war in Sekundenschnelle auf dem Baum und knotete das Seil los.

Die Falle musste warten, bis er Kai zurück im Haus hatte, mit Hilfe der anderen würde er das Ding schon aufbekommen.

Das wichtigste war jetzt, das Kai ins Warme kam.

Ray sprang vom Baum und rollte das Seil auf, damit es nicht hinterher schleifen und Kai Schmerzen bereiten konnte, dann hob er Kai vorsichtig auf.

Er war leichter, als Ray erwartet hatte. Für den gut trainierten Beyblader war es kein Problem, den Verletzten zu tragen.

Als Ray aus dem Wald heraustrat, erfasste der Schneesturm sie wieder mit voller Wucht, doch Dank Rays gutem Orientierungssinn dauerte es nicht allzu lange bis die dunklen Umrisse des Hauses in Sicht kamen.

Alle Fenster waren dunkel. Niemand schien mehr wach zu sein.

Da Ray keine Hand freihatte, trat er einige male mit dem Fuß gegen die Tür. Tatsächlich ging bald im Flur das Licht an und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

„Ray!" Max schien noch halb zu schlafen als er Ray verwundert anstarrte, doch dann bemerkte er Kai, der noch immer bewusstlos in Rays Armen lag und plötzlich schien er hellwach zu sein.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er erschrocken.

„Erklär ich dir gleich"Ray schob sich an Max vorbei und war schon die Treppe oben, als Max sich genug von seinem Schock erholt hatte um ihm zu folgen.

Im Flur traf Ray auf einen ebenfalls verschlafenen Tyson, der ihn genauso verschlafen ansah wie Max vorhin.

„Ray, was ist mit Kai passiert?"„Später! Ruf einen Krankenwagen, Kai ist verletzt!"

Rays Stimme hatte einen so befehlenden Ton, dass Tyson sich nicht traute, noch einmal nachzufragen, sondern Richtung Telefon verschwand.

Ray hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Zimmer erreicht und legte Kai aufs Bett. Dann ging er zu Kais Schrank und holte trockene Kleider heraus. Das wichtigste war im Moment Kai aufzuwärmen, um die Verletzung an seinem Fußgelenk konnten sich die Ärzte kümmern, wenn der Krankenwagen kam. Er war gerade dabei, Kais Shirt auszuziehen, als Max ins Zimmer kam.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert, Ray?"fragte er. Während Ray erzählte half Max ihm Kai die trockenen Sachen anzuziehen und ihn gut zuzudecken dann schob Ray ihm ein Fieberthermometer zwischen die Lippen.

Ray hatte in seinem Dorf in China viel über Erste Hilfe gelernt und zum ersten Mal war er dankbar für die vielen Stunden, die er mit Unterricht "vergeudet"hatte.

„Meinst du, er kommt durch?", fragte Max mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf Kai.

Ray betrachtete Kai nun seinerseits. Max hatte ausgesprochen, was er befürchtete seit er Kai gefunden hatte, sich aber nicht getraut hatte auszusprechen.

Kai war immer noch leichenblass und sein Atem ging jetzt in schweren, keuchenden Zügen.

Fast war Ray dankbar für dieses Geräusch, denn es bewies dass Kai am Leben war.

Das schrille Piepsen des Fieberthermometers riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Knappe 30 „Verdammt!"entfuhr es Ray.

Er wusste, dass schon Temperaturen unter 33 lebensbedrohlich sein konnten, Kai lag weit darunter.

Hoffentlich kam der Krankenwagen bald.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein kalkweißer Tyson trat ins Zimmer.

„Tyson, du solltest unten sein und den Krankenwagen einweisen!"empfing ihn Ray wenig herzlich, doch er war einfach zu nervös und besorgt um Kai um seine Worte unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Tyson machte jedoch keine Anstalten, wieder nach unten zu gehen.

„Verdammt Tyson, beweg dich", herrschte Ray ihn an, „Kai braucht Hilfe so schnell es geht, wir können nicht warten bis der Krankenwagen den halben Wald nach uns abgesucht hat!"

Tyson schien noch nervöser u werden.

„Ray... sie werden nicht kommen. Wir sind eingeschneit!"

_wow, ich bin ganz schön sadistisch. Armer Kai, aber ich brauchte einen Grund warum er nicht zurückgekommen ist, keiner legt sich einfach in den Schnee und pennt ein (außer Ray)!!! Ich weiß schon wieder nicht wie es weitergehen soll, bitte helft mir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. Schuldgefühle

_Hi, ich weiß ich hab mir wiedermal superviel Zeit gelassen, ich wollte eigentlich schon vor 2 Wochen weitermachen..._

_Hoffe ihr verzeit mir;) Vielen dank für die lieben Reviews, ich werde mich bemühen, eure Anregungen einzubauen. falls ihr Ideen habt, wie es weitergehen soll, immer her damit! Ihr düft aber auch Reviews schreiben, wenn ihr keine habtg Ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Chappie!_

**Alles wegen mir**

Totenstille breitete sich im Raum aus. Ray ließ sich fassungslos auf Kais Bettkante sinken und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Wie konnte an einem einzigen Tag nur so viel schief gehen!?!

Alles war in Ordnung gewesen, bis er auf die Blödsinnige Idee gekommen war, Kai unbedingt helfen zu müssen.

Und dank dieser Hilfe lag er jetzt mehr Tod als lebendig vor ihm auf dem Bett.

Warum musste er seine Nase immer in die Angelegenheiten Anderer hineinstecken?

Warum hatte er Kai nicht einfach in Ruhe gelassen?

Warum hatte er die Nerven verloren?

Warum war er Kai nicht sofort nachgegangen?

**WARUM, WARUM, WARUM???????????????????????????????????**

„Ray? Alles in Ordnung???"

Max und Tyson sahen ihn besorgt an.

„Ja, alles okay." Die beiden sollten sich nicht auch noch um ihn Sorgen machen müssen.

„Los kommt, Leute, wir müssen Kai von diesem Ding befreien!"

Ray zeigte auf die Wildfalle, die ihre stählernen Kiefer noch immer in Kais Fußgelenk vergraben hatte.

Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, sie entfernen zu müssen, auch wenn Kai bewusstlos war und nicht viel spüren würde.

Aber er konnte es nicht riskieren, zu warten bis der Schnee taute und Hilfe käme, denn bis dahin konnte sich die Wunde entzünden und Kai eine Blutvergiftung bekommen.

Und das alles nur wegen ihm.

Max und Tyson machten sich an den Stahlkiefern der Falle zu schaffen und versuchten, die Kiefer auseinander zu ziehen.

Sie schafften es allerdings nur wenige Zentimeter, dann rutschte Max ab und die Falle schnappte wieder zu.

Kai bäumte sich unter den Schmerzen auf und ein gequältes Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle.

Als die drei erschrocken aufsahen, blickten sie in zwei schmerzverschleierte, rubinrote Augen.

„KAI!" Sofort war Ray an seiner Seite und griff nach seiner Hand, um sie beruhigend zu drücken.

„Ray?" Kais Stimme zitterte und er schien sich nicht klar zu sein, was um ihn herum geschah.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kai. Du bist in Sicherheit. Wir versuchen, dir zu helfen" Ray redete beruhigend auf Kai ein.

„Ray….Schmerzen…" Kais Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern, er musste starke Schmerzen haben.

„Ja, ich weiß. Du bist in eine Falle getreten, wir versuchen, sie abzunehmen" informierte Ray Kai.

Ray warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Kais Bein.

Das Handtuch, auf das er Kai Fuß gelegt hatte, war völlig blutgetränkt.

Das Metall hielt die Wunde davon ab, sich zu schließen und Kai schien schon sehr geschwächt durch den Blutverlust.

Sie mussten handeln!

„Kai, wir müssen die Falle jetzt abnehmen, damit sich die Wunde schließen kann. Das wird bestimmt wehtun, aber es wird schnell vorbei sein, das verspreche ich dir!"

Ray griff auch noch nach Kais anderer Hand, dann gab er Max und Tyson ein Zeichen weiterzumachen.

Ray spürte wie Kai sich verspannte, als sie die Falle berührten.

Er drückte Kais Hände, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er da war und ihm half.

Kai gab keinen Ton von sich, als Max und Tyson die Falle immer weiter auseinander zogen, doch Ray spürte, dass er vor Schmerz zitterte und auch in den rubinroten Augen spiegelte sich pure Agonie.

„Ganz ruhig Kai, es ist gleich vorbei", versuchte Ray ihm Mut zu machen.

Und endlich, mit einem knarrenden Geräusch schoben Max und Tyson die stählernen Kiefer der Falle endgültig auf.

Vorsichtig löste Ray seine Hände von Kai und zog dessen Bein aus der Falle, dann gab Tyson ihr einen Stoß, so dass sie vom Bett fiel und auf dem Boden zuschnappte.

Ray wendete sich wieder Kai zu, dieser war noch sichtlich erschöpft von der eben erfahrenen Tortur.

Er war schweißgebadet und atmete in schnellen, keuchenden Zügen.

Tröstend strich Ray ihm über die Wange „Bald hast du es geschafft"

Dann wandte er sich an Max und Tyson. „Könnt ihr mir Wasser und Handtücher bringen? Und schaut auch gleich nach, was wir an Medikamenten da haben."

Die beiden verließen das Zimmer und Ray setzte sich auf Kais Bettkante.

Vorsichtig strich er ihm ein paar nasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ach Kai, hätte ich dich doch nur in Ruhe gelassen, dann wärst du nicht verletzt worden. Es ist alles meine Schuld!!!"

„nein Ray, niemand hat Schuld. Höchstens der Wilderer der diese Falle aufgestellt hat!" Max und Tyson waren unbemerkt wieder ins Zimmer gekommen.

„Doch! Hätte ich Kai nicht angeschrieen, dann wäre er nicht nach draußen gerannt, und dann wäre ihm auch nichts passiert!"

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was passiert ist, aber ich weiß dass du Kai niemals etwas antun würdest, also hör auf dich selbst fertig zumachen, damit hilfst du weder Kai noch dir", erklärte Tyson mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Okay, vielleicht habt ihr Recht, ich glaube meine Nerven sind mit mir durchgegangen. Ich bin einfach nur so schrecklich besorgt um Kai. Habt ihr die Sachen?", versuchte Ray vom Thema abzulenken.

„Ja, wir haben alles mitgebracht, was wir finden konnten.", sagte Max.

Vorsichtig untersuchte Ray die Wunde.

Sie hatte noch nicht aufgehört zu bluten, und an manchen Stellen konnte er den weißen Knochen hervorblitzen sehen.

Mit dieser Verletzung war nicht zu spaßen.

„Hoffentlich sind keine Sehnen verletzt", murmelte Ray

Das könnte Kais Blader-Karriere gefährden.

Und nur wegen mir!

Nein, dachte Ray, jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Schuldgefühle, Kai brauchte ihn.

Behutsam begann er, die Wunde zu säubern.

Sofort verspannte Kai sich wieder.

Jede Berührung schien bei ihm immense Schmerzen zu verursachen.

„Tyson, schau mal nach, ob irgendwo Schmerzmittel rum liegen" befahl Ray.

Max saß am Kopfende von Kais Bett und redete beruhigend auf Kai ein, doch dieser schien ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen, sein Blick war auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt in weiter Ferne gerichtet.

„Ich hab was!", meldete sich Tyson und reichte Ray eine Tablette und ein Glas Wasser.

Kai öffnete willig den Mund, als Ray die Tablette zwischen seine Lippen schob und trank dann einige Schlucke Wasser.

Doch Ray machte sein Verhalten machte Ray Sorgen. Kai ließ alles mit völliger Apathie geschehen.

Es war, als wäre er gar nicht da. Das machte Ray Angst.

Nachdem Kai eingeschlafen war, machte Ray sich wieder daran, die Wunde zu säubern und dann zu verbinden.

Nachdem das geschafft hatte, schob er sich einen Sessel an Kais Bett und sagte Tyson und Max, dass er jetzt allein klarkomme.

Die beiden gingen zurück in ihr Zimmer und Ray machte es sich im Sessel bequem und sah Kai beim schlafen zu.

Doch als er mitten in den schönsten Träumen war (ratet mal von wem…) zerriss ein schriller, panischer Schrei die Stille.

„**RAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

_tbc(hoffentlich schneller)_


	5. Angst

_JJUUUUHHHUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! 20REVIEWS!!!! alleganzdolldurchknuddelt danke,danke,danke!!!!Sorry, ich weiß es hat schon wieder ganz schön lange gedauert, aber jetzt hab ich es endlich geschafft, Kapitel 5 zu schreiben, ich hoffe __es gefällt euch!_

Sofort war Ray hellwach.

Kai warf sich unruhig im Bett hin und her, dabei murmelte er etwas was Ray nur Fetzenweise verstand

: „Nein…nicht… Voltaire!"

Plötzlich stöhnte Kai gequält auf und krümmte sich scheinbar unter Schmerzen.

„Ray, Tala **, Hilfe…NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Vorsichtig rüttelte Ray an Kais Schulter, um ihn aufzuwecken.

Offensichtlich hatte Kai einen Alptraum. „Kai, wach auf, du träumst nur…"

Plötzlich setzte Kai sich mit einem Ruck auf. Er keuchte, als hätte er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.

Gehetzt blickte er sich um

„Alles okay, Kai, du hast nur geträumt!" sagte Ray beruhigend.

Blutrote Augen blieben an ihm hängen, starrten ihn angsterfüllt an.

„Beruhige dich, Kai" Ray wurde die ganze Sache langsam unheimlich.

Er legte Kai sanft die Hand auf den Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen, doch Kai riss seinen Arm los und krabbelte rückwärts von Ray weg.

Seine Augen blieben starr auf Ray gerichtet.

„lass mich…", keuchte er, „ich mache nicht mehr mit, bei euren kranken Spielchen!"

Er rutschte immer weiter von Ray weg, doch plötzlich kam er an die Bettkante und fiel vom Bett. Er schien es jedoch in seiner Panik gar nicht zu bemerken, denn er wich weiter vor Ray zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß.

Wie ein verängstigtes Kind zog Kai seine Beine an den Körper und kauerte sich wimmernd zusammen.

Er rannte durch die steinernen Flure der Abtei. Schwere Schritte echoten hinter ihm durch die kalten Hallen.

Mit jedem Schritt, den er machte, schienen sie näher zu kommen. Verzweifelt verlangte er seinem Körper die letzten Kraftreserven ab un beschleunigte sein Tempo. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Seine Lungen brannten, er war am Ende seiner Kräfte, und immer noch kamen die Schritte näher und näher…

Plötzlich strauchelte er und stürzte schwer auf den kalten Steinboden.

Die Schritte verstummten.

„Du kannst mir nicht entkommen Kai, es war töricht von dir, das zu glauben!"

Grausame, kalte Augen sahen mit einem Ausdruck von Hohn auf ihn hinunter.

Kais Blut gefror bei diesem Blick. Immer noch auf dem Boden liegend, wich er langsam vor Voltaire zurück.

„Du kannst nicht fliehen, du gehörst mir**, für immer!!!"**

„Nein, das tue ich nicht, Voltaire!"

Ein grausames Lachen ertönte, ein schwerer, eisenbeschlagener Stiefel trat ihm gegen die Brust und er konnte fühlen, wie seine Rippen mit einem Knacken brachen.

Ein brennender Schmerz durchzog seinen Körper, verwandelte sein Blut in kochende Lava.

Er krümmte sich auf dem Boden und mitten in seine Hölle der Schmerzen drang die Stimme seines Großvaters:

„Wage es nie wieder, mir zu widersprechen! Das was du jetzt fühlst, ist nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das, was du dann zu spüren bekommst!"

Langsam ließ der Schmerz nach und Kai öffnete die Augen.

Hinter Voltaire waren zwei Gestalten aufgetaucht.

Die eine hatte lange schwarze Haare und durchdringende, bernsteinfarbene Augen.

Die zweite Person hatte feuerrote Haare und ihre Augen waren eisblau.

Hoffnung stieg in Kai auf. Vielleicht war er doch noch nicht verloren…

„Ray, Tala!! Hilfe!!", ein kaum vernehmbares Flüstern, doch zu mehr fehlte ihm die Kraft.

Immer noch schmerzte jeder Atemzug, als ob er statt der kühlen Luft in den Gewölben flüssige Lava einatmen würde.

Seine Augen waren auf die beiden Personen im Hintergrund fixiert, doch zu seinem Schrecken drehten diese sich plötzlich um, und gingen.

Mit starren Augen sah Kai ihnen nach, bis die Dunkelheit der Abtei sie verschluckte.

Dann wurde ihm klar, dass seine letzte Chance zur Flucht sich gerade in Luft aufgelöst hatte.

„NNNNNNEEEEEEIIIIIINNN!!!!!!!"

„Sie wollen dich nicht, Kai. Du bedeutest ihnen nichts, wofür also willst du kämpfen??? Bleib hier, wir wissen dich zu schätzen…"

Eine Hand griff nach seinem Arm. Kai riss sich los und wich zurück, doch Voltaire folgte ihm.

Schließlich konnte er nicht mehr weiter, er kauerte sich gegen die kalte Mauer der Abtei zusammen, und wartete auf den nächsten Schlag von seinem Großvater, doch stattdessen traf ihn etwas kaltes und nasses im Gesicht………

Ray war ratlos, was sollte er tun?!?

Kai war offensichtlich noch in seiner Traumwelt gefangen.

Angeblich sollte bei so was ja eine Ohrfeige helfen, doch Kai sah so verängstigt aus, dass Ray es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihn zu schlagen, er würde Kai niemals wehtun können!

Kurz entschlossen griff Ray nach einem Glas Wasser, das auf dem Nachttisch stand und schüttete es Kai ins Gesicht.

Dieser schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah sich dann verwirrt um.

„Kai???" fragte Ray um herauszufinden, ob dieser wieder normal war.

„Ray?" Kai schien ihn erst jetzt zu bemerken, noch immer hatte er diesen ängstlichen, gehetzten Blick und er zitterte, ob vor Angst oder Kälte konnte Ray nicht sagen, wahrscheinlich beides

Langsam, um Kai nicht zu erschrecken, rutschte Ray näher an ihn heran und legte Kai einen Arm um die Schultern, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Kai verspannte sich sofort und begann stärker zu zittern.

„Sch… Kai, niemand tut dir etwas…"

Sanft strich Ray ihm eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und erschrak, als er die Hitze spürte, die von Kai ausging.

Das war also der Grund, weshalb sich Kai so komisch verhielt, er hatte Fieber!!!

Dieser schien sich langsam zu beruhigen, zwar zitterte er noch, doch Schüttelfrost war ja bei hohem Fieber normal.

Plötzlich klammerte Kai seine Finger in Rays Shirt fest, als ob er Angst hätte, dieser könnte davonlaufen.

Und ebenso plötzlich sah Ray, wie dem sonst so kalten und gefühlslosen Blader Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Kai…was ist mit dir???" Ray wurde immer besorgter, das Fieber schien Kai sehr zuzusetzen.

„Es war so schrecklich Ray…"

„Es war nur ein Traum, Träume können dir nichts tun…"

Ray stand auf, soweit er konnte, denn Kai klammerte sich immer noch an seinem Shirt fest und lies sich nicht dazu bewegen, loszulassen.

Vorsichtig hob Ray Kai auf und trug in zum Bett.

Dort lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfteil, legte Kai auf seinen Schoß und deckte die Decke über sie beide.

Ray hielt Kai und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, während dieser immer wieder leise schluchzte und ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

Ray wusste nicht, was Kai geträumt hatte, das ihn so aus der Bahn warf, er konnte nur erahnen, dass es etwas mit Kais Vergangenheit in der Abtei zu tun haben musste.

Er wollte Kai nicht danach fragen, er wollte einfach nur für ihn da sein und ihn trösten.

„Ray?"

„Was ist, Kai?"

„Versprichst du mir was?"

„Was denn?"

„Das du mich nicht allein lässt, nie mehr"

„ich werde immer für dich da sein, Kai, das verspreche ich dir"

Beruhigt kuschelte der Russe sich noch etwas enger an den Chinesen und schlief ein.

Ray sah nachdenklich auf den schlafenden Russen hinunter. Er fühlte sich so glücklich wie noch nie in seinem Leben: Kai brauchte ihn, wollte nie mehr ohne ihn sein!

Zwar wusste er, dass Kai durch das Fieber geschwächt und etwas durcheinander war, trotzdem freute Ray sich riesig über dieses Geständnis.

Er drückte den Schlafenden noch etwas fester an sich und schloss die Augen.

Als Max wenig später ins Zimmer kam um nach Kai zu sehen, bot sich ihm ein niedliches Bild:

Kai schlief ruhig und friedlich mit dem Kopf auf Rays Brust, dieser hatte die Arme um ihn geschlungen und schlief selbst mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Leise schloss Max die Tür wieder und ging Tyson und Kenny suchen...

_Macht nen roten Strich in den Kalender, mein erstes Kapitel ohne Cliffy ;)!!! Kai is ganz schön OOC geworden, aber die zwei sind doch supersüß, oder??? Bitte,bitte schreibt mir Reviews, ich will wissen, was ihr davon haltet!!! __Ich wünsch euch schonmal ein schönes 2005mit vielen Ideen für neue Fics!!!!_

_PS: Soll Tala später auch noch mitspielen, was meint ihr???_


	6. Geständnis

_Hi! Es tut mir wirklich super Leid, dass ich solange nicht mehr weiter geschrieben hab. In der Schuleist es zur Zeit echt stressig, außerdem hat ich auchkeine gute Idee wie es weitergehen sollte. Wenn ihr nicht so viele liebe Kommis geschrieben hättet(danke, danke, danke, ihr seid die besten!), hätte ich vielleicht gar nicht mehr weitergeschrieben, aber so hat ich so ein schlechtes Gewissen... (Also schön weiter Kommis schreiben,ja:) )..., dass ich mich an diesem strahlend schönen 1.Mai hingesetzt hab um ENDLICH Kapitel 6zu schreiben! (Okay,ich hätte heute eh nicht viel mehr machen können, weil ich nämlich wegen Bronchitis zum zu Hause rumsitzen verflucht bin, aber trotzdem!)_

_Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch!_

**Geständnis**

Die aufgehende Sonne färbte die Berge in ein gleißendes Rot als sie langsam höher stieg und der Schnee, der die gesamte Landschaft wie eine dichte Decke einhüllte, glitzerte und funkelte, als ob er direkt aus dem Märchenland importiert worden wäre.

Ray stand am Fenster von Kais und seinem Zimmer und bestaunte das Naturschauspiel.

Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er noch vor wenigen Stunden dort draußen um sein Leben gekämpft hatte.

Und nicht nur um sein eigenes Leben…

Er riss sich von dem Märchenland vor dem Fenster los und wandte sich dem großen Bett an der dem Fenster gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers zu.

Der Anblick der sich ihm dort bot, war nicht weniger atemberaubend:

Kai schlief noch immer. Seine blasse Haut schien unter den Strahlen der Sonne, die durchs Fenster ins Zimmer fielen, zu glühen und bot einen scharfen Kontrast zu seinen langen schwarzen Wimpern und den dunklen Haaren, die ihm verstrubbelt ins Gesicht hingen.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte entspannter als in der Nacht zuvor, direkt friedlich.

Fast erwartete Ray, die spitzen von zwei weißgefiederten Flügeln zu sehen, so engelsgleich wirkte Kai in diesem Moment.

Es schien Ray unglaublich, dass jemand einem so hinreißenden Wesen wie Kai es war etwas antun könnte, doch nach Kais gestrigen Albträumen zu urteilen, dachten nicht alle Menschen so.

Noch immer liefen Ray kalte Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er an Kais gehetzten Blick dachte.

Doch er würde dafür sorgen, dass Kai nichts mehr zustoßen konnte, er würde ihn beschützen!

Schließlich hatte er es Kai versprochen!

Er hatte ihm versprochen, ihn nie mehr allein zu lassen und dieses Versprechen würde er halte, koste es, was es wolle!

Als Kai ihn um dieses Versprechen gebeten hatte, hatte sein Herz begonnen wie wild zu schlagen und er hatte gewusst, dass er nie wieder ohne Kai sein wollte.

Wenn es ihm vorher noch nicht ganz klar gewesen war, so war es ihm spätestens in jenem Moment klar geworden, als Kai ihn aus großen Fieberglänzenden und tränennassen Augen angesehen hatte und ihn bat, ihn nie wieder zu verlassen:

Er liebte Kai aus tiefstem Herzen, auch wenn Kai seine Liebe nicht erwidern sollte…

Doch die gestrige Nacht hatte Ray Hoffnung gegeben.

War es nicht ein Zeichen, dass Kai sich an **ihn** geklammert hatte und sich erst in **seinen **Armen beruhigt hatte?

War das nicht wenigstens ein Zeichen, dass Kai ihm vertraute?

_Er war total verwirrt vom Fieber, ihm war wahrscheinlich gar nicht bewusst, was er tat_, sagte ihm sein Verstand, doch sein Herz sagte ihm er solle die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.

Ray war schon immer ein Mensch gewesen, der sich von seinen Gefühlen leiten lies…

Plötzlich begannen Kais Augenlider zu zucken und im nächsten Moment starrten Ray zwei große, rubinrote Augen verschlafen an.

„Guten Morgen Kai, wie fühlst du dich?"

„Als hätte mich ein Panzer überrollt!", kam die verschlafene Antwort.

Ray setzte sich auf die Kante von Kais Bett und legte seine Hand auf Kais Stirn.

„Du hast noch Fieber", stellte er fest, „hast du Schmerzen?"

„Nein", antwortete Kai, doch Ray konnte sehen, wie er dabei leicht das Gesicht verzog.

„Lüg mich nicht an, Kai! Ich sehe, dass es dir nicht gut geht! Und jetzt noch einmal: Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und mein Fuß tut höllisch weh", gab Kai zu.

„Ich sehe mir die Wunde mal an", sagte Ray und schlug die Bettdecke zurück.

Das was er sah, jagte ihm einen gehörigen Schrecken ein:

Der Verband, den er erst vor wenigen Stunden angelegt hatte, war blutdurchtränkt und auch auf der Bettdecke und der Matratze waren schon große Blutflecken zu sehen.

Vorsichtig rollte Ray den nassen Verband ab und entfernte dann die Wundauflage, was ihm einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut von Kai einbrachte.

Die Wunde zeigte keinen Heilungsprozess und ein dünnes rotes Rinnsal lief seitlich an Kais Bein herunter und tropfte auf die Matratze.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus. Ich verstehe nicht, warum sich die Wunde nicht schließt", wunderte sich Ray.

„Das dauert bei mir immer etwas länger", erklärte Kai.

„Okay, dann mach ich dir jetzt einen festeren Verband und dann können wir nur hoffen, dass die Wunde aufhört zu bluten", beschloss Ray.

„Und du darfst den Knöchel auf keinen Fall belasten, es könnten Sehnen verletzt sein!", fügte er hinzu.

„Okay, doc", scherzte Kai, doch das konnte Ray nicht über den besorgten Ausdruck in seinen Augen hinweg täuschen.

Er wusste, dass eine schwere Verletzung wie diese das Aus für Kais Blader-Karriere bedeuten konnte und Kai wusste es offensichtlich auch.

Ray hoffte, dass es nicht so kommen würde, doch wenn der Fall eintreten würde, dass Kai das Bladen aufgeben musste, schwor er sich, für ihn da zu sein und ihm zu helfen.

Schweigend machte er sich daran, Kais Knöchel erneut zu verbinden.

„Ich gehe runter und hole uns was zu essen", erklärte Ray nach dem er Kais Knöchel fertig bandagiert hatte.

Damit verschwand er aus dem Raum und ging die Treppe hinunter.

In der Küche traf er auf Max, Kenny und Tyson, die Mensch-ärgere-dich- nicht spielten.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Max.

„Die Wunde an seinem Knöchel hört nicht auf zu bluten und er hat Schmerzen, aber er sieht schon besser aus als gestern", antwortete Ray und begann damit, für sich selbst und Kai Brote zu schmieren.

„Wie sieht's denn in Sachen Schneechaos aus?", fragte er.

„Wir sind immer noch eingeschneit", antwortete Tyson, „Der Sturm hat sich zwar gelegt, aber es hat soviel geschneit, dass die Straßen noch für längere Zeit blockiert sein werden, ganz zu schweigen vom Telefonnetz, der Sturm hat einige Telefonmasten umgerissen."

„Woher wisst ihr das so genau", fragte Ray verwundert.

„Wenigstens auf das Radio ist Verlass", erklärte Max.

Wenige Minuten später betrat Ray wieder das Schlafzimmer.

Kai hatte die Augen geschlossen und Ray dachte schon, er wäre wieder eingeschlafen, doch plötzlich öffnete er die Augen und sah Ray neugierig an.

„Du warst lange weg", stellte er fest.

„Hast du mich vermisst?", scherzte Ray.

„Vielleicht.."

Ray stellte einen der Teller vor Kai ab und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen, dann zog er sich einen Stuhl an Kais Bett heran und begann zu essen.

„Was ist gestern eigentlich passiert?", fragte Kai nach einiger Zeit.

„Kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern?", fragte Ray erstaunt.

„ich erinnere mich, dass wir geredet haben", antwortete Kai, „ich wurde sauer und bin nach draußen gegangen, um ein bisschen abzukühlen.

Plötzlich hat es angefangen zu schneien und zu stürmen und ich bin in den Wald gegangen, weil der Wind da nicht so stark war und dann bin ich in diese blöde Falle getreten. Ich kam nicht mehr los und es wurde kälter und kälter…

Und plötzlich wurde alles schwarz…

Ich dachte, ich muss sterben…"

Die letzten Worte hatte Kai nur noch geflüstert.

„Wie bin ich hierher gekommen?"

„Ich bin dir gefolgt, als der Schneesturm einsetzte. Irgendwie hab ich dich dann gefunden, du warst schon von Schnee bedeckt und eiskalt. Ich hatte solche Angst, du könntest tot sein!"

Ray stockte.

Nur mühsam konnte er ein Schluchzen unterdrücken, als die Erinnerung an diesen schrecklichen Moment in ihm hochstieg.

Eine einzelne Träne lief ihm über die Wange, ohne dass er es bemerkte.

Schnell machte er weiter mit seiner Erzählung.

„ich hab dich dann zurück gebracht und dann hab ich dir die Falle abgenommen und dich verarztet."

Ray sah Kai an, doch dieser starrte nur auf die Träne, die immer noch auf Ray Wange verharrte.

„Ray, du weinst ja!", stellte er erstaunt fest.

„Warum?"

Diese einfache Frage löste in Ray einen Sturm der Gefühle aus.

Er dachte wieder an die letzte Nacht, an den Schmerz, den er tief in seinem Herzen gespürt hatte, in jenem schrecklichen Augenblick als er dachte Kai wäre tot.

„Weil ich dich fast verloren hätte", sagte Ray stockend.

Kais Augen bekamen einen traurigen Glanz.

„Warum macht dich das traurig?

Es ist egal, ob ich lebe oder sterbe.

Es würde niemanden stören, wenn ich tot wäre, niemand würde mich vermissen! Nicht einmal mein eigener Großvater…", fügte er hinzu, und jetzt lief auch über seine Wange eine kleine Träne.

„Kai, wie kannst du so etwas sagen?", Ray war geschockt, „es ist uns nicht egal, ob du lebst oder stirbst, Tyson, Kenny, Max und mir!

Wir alle waren gestern Nacht sehr besorgt um dich, wir wollten **nicht**, dass du stirbst! Wäre ich jetzt bei dir, wenn du mir egal wärest?"

„Aber…ich bin wertlos, wie kannst du deine Zeit mit mir verschwenden?"

Eine Träne nach der anderen lief seine Wange herunter und tropfte auf die Bettdecke.

Ray konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten, es brach einfach aus ihm heraus:

„Du bist nicht wertlos, Kai, für mich bist du der wertvollste Mensch auf der Welt!

Ich liebe dich, Kai!"

_Das wars, aber ich verspreche, dass ich mich mit dem neuen Kapitel mehr beeile, aber nur, wenn ihr mir dafür Kommis schreibt, okay:)_


End file.
